Naruto “El shinobi inmortal”
by Kurasano'o
Summary: Odiado por sus padres, entrenado por Orochimaru, hicieron de Naruto algo menos que humano, lo volvieron...un animal.
1. Orígenes

**Hola gente hoy estrenamos fic de crossover entre Naruto y Wolverine titulado "El shinobi inmortal", espero lo disfruten y ya saben dejen mas ideas sobre lo que quieren que pase, sin más comencemos.**

**Discleimer: Naruto y Wolverine no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos creadores y en el caso de uno de ellos a la "FOX compani entretenimete".**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto "El shinobi inmortal".

Capítulo 1: Orígenes.

Bien, ¿por donde empiezo?, creo que presentarme seria buena opción.

Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki y soy el mejor en lo que hago, aunque lo que hago no es nada lindo, a lo largo de mi vida me han llamado de varias maneras sanguinario, animal, lunático, arma, demonio, pero el más memorable de ellos es Wolverine.

Mi historia comienza muchos años en el pasado, tan atrás que a cualquiera le seria imposible recordar, pero no a mi, recuerdo todo con perfecta claridad como si hubiese sido aller.

Era una fría y tormentosa noche de invierno, se acercaba la víspera de navidad y una fuerte nevada había caído sobre Hi no kuni y en la gran Konoha todos sus aldeanos estaban en paz...bueno no todos.

[Cuenta narrador].

En las profundidades del bosque del país del fuego podemos ver a un niño rubio correr por los paramos vestidos de blanca nieve con dirección del valle del fin y a la distancia tras de el una muchedumbre de los aldeanos le daban caza a este armados con antorchas, picos, lanzas y cualquier otro objeto que tuvieran a la mano.

¡Atrapen al demonio!, ¡Hoy morirá!, ¡no dejen que escape! — eran las muchas quejas de los aldeanos los cuales le pisaban los talones al pequeño rubio el cual paro en seco al llegar a la enorme cascada que se encontraba entre las estatuas de Madara y Hashirama, Naruto contemplaba la enorme caída solo para voltear atrás y ver a los aldeanos a unos pocos metros de el y sin vacilar el pequeño de 12 años se aventó de lleno a la cascada, pero para su desgracia uno de los aldeanos logro agarrarlo por la parte tracera de su camisa y lo alzo en el aire solo para aventar lo al centro de la muchedumbre.

P...por favor, m...me iré de la aldea y jamás volveré, pero por favor no lo hagan — suplicaba el pequeño a sus agresores los cuales hicieron caso omiso y comenzaron a torturar al niño lanzándole piedras o golpeándolo con palas en la cabeza para al final amarrarlo a un árbol y clavarlo a este con una lanza justo por el estómago del cual escurría sangre la cual tenia la nieve de un tono rojo brillante.

Puede que en ese momento el dolor cubriera el cuerpo de Naruto completamente, pero lo que en verdad le dolía era ver que quienes planearon esta inhumana tortura era su propia familia.

[Narra Naruto].

Jamás había entendido porque mis padres me tenían tal nivel de desprecio, claro hasta esa noche, cuando vi sus miradas llenas de odio y superioridad.

[Habla Narrador].

Aun con todo el dolor que el pequeño cuerpo del rubio alojaba con sus pocas fuerzas logra distinguir la silueta de sus padres y hermanos frente a el, los cuales por la expresión de sus rostros disfrutaban el mórbido espectáculo frente a ellos y antes de que Naruto pudiera articular palabra alguna fue silenciado por por dos potentes puñetazos uno en el rostro por parte de su hermana Mito y otro en el estómago de parte de Menma, e inmediatamente sintió como si su corazón y pulmones se encontraran en una licuadora, por causa del rasengan que Minato estampó en su pecho lo que causo que el árbol en el que Naruto estaba amarrado se destrozara en cientos de astillas a la vez que el rubio salia volando y se estrellara contra la estatua de Hashirama, pero eso no les vasto, aun con las múltiples heridas sangrantes y las súplicas de Naruto, Kushina lo tomo por el cuello de la ensangrentada camisa y lo arrastró hasta el tronco caído del mismo árbol en el que estaba amarrado hace unos instantes y clavarlo en una afilada rama la cual apuñaló el corazón de Naruto el cual solo dejo salir un grito de dolor solo para ser abandonado en la fría noche y ahogarse en su propia sangre.

Algunos minutos después.

Del cuerpo del rubio moribundo empezó a brotar una capa de chakra rojizo el cual poco a poco iba tomando la forma de una pelirroja de unos 14 años con un cuerpo escultural la cual rápidamente saco a Naruto del tronco y empezar a transferirle de su chakra, era tanta su desesperación por salvar al que consideraba su Otouto que libero una gran explosión de Chakra la cual se sintió hasta Konoha, pasaron varios minutos la herida ya había sanado por completo sin dejar marca, pero el rubio no despertaba, víctima de su de su desesperación recurrió a una ultima medida la cual no sabia si iba a funcionar pero con todo en contra decidió arriesgarse y con una de sus afiladas uñas se hizo un leve corte en su muñeca izquierda de la cual la sangre de la Yoko brotaba y sin vacilar puso su herida en la boca del rubio lo cual pareció funcionar pues apenas la primera gota toco sus labios Naruto reacciono abriendo los ojos de golpe.

[Mientras a las cercanías].

Los Uzumaki/Namikaze junto a un escuadrón de anbus se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia el valle del fin tras haber sentido la gran liberación de chakra demoniaco, pero sobre todo al sentir una segunda firma más pequeña y similar a la de los hermanos Uzumaki la cual se desvanecía rápidamente, fue entonces que comprendieron su error y se dirigieron de vuelta al valle mientras sus lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos los cuales solo reflejaban el arrepentimiento de sus acciones, al llegar a la orilla del bosque intentaron localizar a Naruto el que para su sorpresa se encontraba arrodillado sobre la cabeza de Hashirama mientras abrazaba a una llorosa pelirroja la cual le pedía repetidamente perdón.

Naruto...pe...perdona me, yo...yo no sabia que esto pasaría — suplicaba la biiju de las nueve colas mientras reposaba su entristecido rostro sobre el hombro del Uzumaki el cual era cubierto por la sombra de las nubes que tapaban la luz blanca de la luna.

No llores Kasumi-chan, solo intentabas salvar me, tu no sabias que esto pasaría — hablo conciliadora mente Naruto tratando de tranquilizar a la ahora conocida Kasumi mientras las nubes se dispersaban dando pazo a la luna que baño el inmenso valle con su luz blanca luz revelando el nuevo aspecto del Uzumaki, el cual ahora aparentaba tener la edad de 15 años con una cabellera más salvaje la cual se había teñido de un negro tan oscuro como la noche, en ese momento la familia del Hokage se acercaba lentamente a los adolescentes pero se vieron descubiertos cuando accidentalmente Menma había pisado una rama de árbol la cual crujió revelando la presencia de los ninjas de Konoha — ¿Que hacen aquí?, ¿acaso vienen a rematar me? — declaro furioso el ahora pelinegro sin voltear se causando que a sus padres sintieran como si una espada al rojo vivo les atravesará el corazón.

S...sochi, por...por favor.

¡¡¡CALLA TE, NO ME DIGAS SOCHI, SI EN VERDAD LO FUERA NO ME HUBIESES APUÑALADO EL CORAZÓN!!! — grito colérico el pelinegro al ver las hipócritas intenciones de su "familia" al querer pedir su perdón.

¡Naruto!, no le hables así a tu madre — dijo autoritariamente el Namikaze tratando de reprender a su "hijo".

¡¡Y tu quien te crees para hablar me así!, ni tu ni ellos significan nada para mi así como yo no fui nada para ustedes más que un animal!! — reprochó ya harto el pelinegro a su progenitor — kasumi, adelantare al país del arroz yo te alcanzó después.

P...pero Naruto.

Descuida estaré bien, ahora ve — y tras esas palabras kasumi a gran velocidad cruzaba el inmenso lago el cual esta congelado mientras el pelinegro se disponía a pelear contra su familia.

Por favor Nii-san, no tienes que hacer esto — suplicaba con dolor en sus palabras la pelirroja menor al ver el gran odio de Naruto haciendo ellos.

Tienes mucha razón Imouto-chan, no tengo que hacerlo pero...¡¡quiero hacerlo!! — y en un golpe de velocidad el Uzumaki salto desde la cabeza de Hashirama para aterrizar su puño derecho sobre el rostro de Menma el cual salio volando unos 2 metros callendo con su rostro clavado en la nieve ante esto Minato se lanzó con el puño extendido intentando dar de lleno en el pelinegro el cual con maestría evadía los golpes del Yondaime logrando escabullirse en su guardia para asestarle un gancho a la mandíbula, de pronto sus 2 brazos fueron sostenidos por un par de cadenas las cuales surgían de su madre y hermana las cuales en en vano intento de someter al pelinegro este izando la cadena de color bronce de su hermana la estrello a diestra y siniestra por todo el valle para al final atrajo a Kushina hacia el para derribarla en el suelo y comenzar a estrangular a esta con su propia cadena, poco a poco la matriarca Uzumaki iba perdiendo el conocimiento por la falta de oxígeno pero en ese momento fue salvada cuando uno de los 10 anbus que los acompañaba a Naruto justo en el pulmón izquierdo causando que el pelinegro aflojara el agarre, esto fue aprovechado por la anbu de máscara de neko quien saco a la pelirroja de ahí.

Kushina-sensei, ¿se encuentra bien?

Cof...cof, si estoy bien Yugao-chan — tranquilizó la Uzumaki a su ex-alumna al tiempo que una escalofriante risa inundara el valle.

Jajajajajajajajajaja, eso en verdad me dolió Yugao-nee, pero nesecitaras mas que eso para poder acabar con migo — se mofo cruel mente Naruto al tiempo que para la sorpresa de ambas mujeres este se retiraba la espada de su pecho y cuando esta se encontraba totalmente fuera del cuerpo del pelinegro las venas en la zona de la herida resaltaban notoriamente y el corte en la piel del Uzumaki se desvanecía en su totalidad como si nunca hubiera estado ahí , cuando los anbus restantes rodearon al pelinegro solo se quedaba viendo la luna en el cielo.

Naruto-san, rinda se esta rodeado — declaró amenazante un anbu peliplateado el cual recibió la mirada salvaje del pelinegro llena de pura intención homicida.

Ya no respondo a ese nombre Kakashi-nii, ahora soy — dijo de forma monótona mientras recordaba una vieja historia que su amiga del clan Yamanaka le contó sobre un antiguo espíritu amante de la luna el cual por un engaño jamas volverá a estar con ella — ¡¡Wolverine!! — y con esas palabras el Uzumaki se lanzo al altaque mientras unas 3 protuberancias de hueso con forma de garras salían de entre sus nudillos dando como resultado la escena mas gore de un vídeo snop existente dejando como última escena la blanca nieve la cual se teñía de un perturbador rojo escarlata.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Y corte, lamento si el capitulo es algo corto pero ando un poco corto de tiempo entre la universidad y el trabajo pero no crean que dejare mis amados fic's antes dejo que Anko me arranque los ojos con un palillo de fangos que abandonar mis historias sin más kurasano'o se despide.**

**Ja ne.**


	2. Libre al fin

Hola gente fanática de los fic's hoy les traigo la continuación de "El shinobi inmortal", espero y sigan apoyando mis historias y por favor dejen rewive sobre como continuar el resto de mis historias, sin más comenzamos.

Discleimer: Naruto y los X-men no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos creadores y a la FOX, que ahora también le pertenece a Disney, ¿quien lo diría.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto "El shinobi inmortal".

Capitulo 2: Libre al fin.

A la mañana siguiente podemos ver al ahora pelinegro Naruto el cual solo vestía unos pantalones ANBU negros ser acompañado por Kasumi la Kiuby no Yoko recorrer los nevados territorios del país del arroz, tras barias horas de viaje Naruto había decidido que sería bueno descansar sobre todo al ver el notorio desgaste físico de su pelirroja acompañante.

Kasumi-chan, ¿si quieres podemos descansar un poco?

No...t...te preocupes Naru-kun...y...yo aún puedo — y sin completar la frase kasumi había caído rendida al frío suelo siendo atrapada por Naruto quien rápidamente la reviso concluyendo que solo estaba cansada por el agotamiento de Chakra — ta...tal vez si sea buena idea descansar — declaró burlona mente la Yoko antes de ser depositada en la espalda del pelinegro ojiazul el cual se en camino hasta el pie de una montaña cercana donde había una cueva aparentemente desocupada y acobijaba a la pelirroja en un saco de dormir dejando a 3 Kage bunshin para cuidarla mientras el iba a cazar su comida.

[Mientras en el hospital de Konoha].

En una de las habitaciones del blanco edificio Kushina despertaba perezosamente de su inconsciencia confundida ya que no recordaba los sucesos de la noche anterior, intento levantar se de la cama, pero se detuvo al sentir un punzante ardor en su vientre el cual estaba envuelto en vendas y en estas se podían apreciar 3 manchas de sangre muy parecidas al zarpazo de una bestia, al ver la pronunciada herida de su abdomen un recuerdo de lo sucedido inundo su mente.

[Flash back].

En el recuerdo de Kushina se puede apreciar como Naruto le hace frente a los 10 anbus que le atacaban, un anbu de máscara de pájaro se lanzó de frente al pelinegro con un corte horizontal el cual Naruto evadió para contraatacar con un gancho a la mandíbula provocando de esta manera sus garras atravesaran la cabeza del enmascarado el cual callo inerte al suelo y su sangre manchara la blanca nieve, inmediata mente otra anbu de máscara de osó atravesó por la espalda al pelinegro el cual respondió con un cabezazo hacia atrás logrando desorientar a la ninja pelicastaña y atravesar su garganta con las letales protuberancias las cuales retiro bruscamente para correr con dirección de la Uzumaki y lanzar el potente zarpazo a su abdomen.

[Fin Flash back].

Al terminar el recuerdo los ojos de Kushina se llenaron de lágrimas y tapaba su boca con sus manos en un intento de sofocar su llanto de dolor al ver en lo que se había convertido su "hijo" por su culpa al ser tan siega y no ver mas allá de su odio por el biiju — Naruto...mi niño...pe...perdona me — suplicaba al viento con una voz poco audible deseando que todo fuera un mal sueño y al despertar su esposo y sus "3" bebes la envolvieran en un amoroso abrazo, lastima para ella que esta fuera la dura y amarga realidad.

[De vuelta con Naruto].

El pelinegro recorría a gran velocidad los espesos bosques del país del arroz muy extasiado por las habilidades que la sangre de su pelirroja amiga le habían concedido no solo le otorgaron su factor de curación acelerada y sus garras de hueso sino que sus sentidos se habían agudizado, además de ahora tener una velocidad y fuerza sobre humana sin necesidad de usar su chakra y por supuesto había obtenido una habilidad para la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo casi instintiva, al fin después de toda una vida se sentía completo, se sentía...libre — ¡¡esto es increíble!! — grito eufórico al tiempo que caía desde la copa de un árbol sobre un venado al cual derribo y atravesó justo en la garganta, al ya haber capturado a su presa, Naruto se dirigía de nuevo hacia la cueva cuando de pronto fue rodeado por una manada de lobos los cuales buscaban la presa del Uzumaki el cual con suma facilidad lanzó el cadáver del ciervo al aire y quedara colgando de la rama de un árbol, ante esto el alfa de la manada el cual era un lobo de pelaje completamente negro dio un paso al frente emitiendo gruñidos hostiles al pelinegro el cual solo se limito a sacar nuevamente sus garras de hueso, tanto lobo como Uzumaki se lanzaban miradas desafiantes antes de salir al ataque el cual comenzó cuando el canino lanzo una mordía al brazo del ojiazul el cual respondió con un rodillazo en la garganta del animal el cual soltó su agarre y recibió un par de zarpazos en el ojo izquierdo dejándole una marca con forma de X y así duro durante casi una hora donde el lobo y el Uzumaki intercambiaron mordidas, arañazos, y golpes hasta que un enorme osó el cual se vio atraído por la pelea comenzó atacar a los lobos que respondieren atacando a base de mordidas pero eran rápidamente despachados por la brutal fuerza del animal, Naruto por un instante pensó en tomar al ciervo del árbol y alejar se de ahí, pero ignoro la idea al reflexionar que fue justo lo que su familia hizo con el, así que sin miedo corrió a atacar al gran animal por la espalda clavándole sus garras salvando al lobo negro el cual había sido herido por las garras del Osó, con dificultad el animal de pelo café logro retirara al Uzumaki de su espalda y lanzarlo contra un árbol tras eso el pelinegro se puso de pie y realizo el único jutsu que había logrado aprender de los pergaminos Uzumaki — Kage bunshin no jutsu — y en un estallido de humo 5 clones del pelinegro aparecieron dispuestos a acabar con el oso pero tras 20 minutos de combate y la disipación de 3 clones Naruto logro acabar con la bestia al momento de atravesar su corazón con sus garras, una vez el oso estuvo tirado en el suelo Naruto se sentó en la fría nieve mientras sus heridas sanaban — eso...en verdad...fue...difícil — dijo entre jadeos a momento en que los lobos se acercaban lentamente a el pero sin intención de lastimarlo, en eso el lobo negro se acerco mas a el y empezó a lamerlo en el rostro — jajaja, ya basta, me haces cosquillas — se carcajeaba el Uzumaki al sentir el roce de la lengua del canino y empezar a acariciarlo a lo largo del lomo — eres agradable cuando no intentas matarme, creo que te llamaré Kuroi — ante esto el canino pareció agradar le el nombre que Naruto le dio y una vez terminadas las muestras de afecto el Uzumaki acompañado de su nueva manada se dirigió de vuelta a la cueva mientras unos 5 clones cargaban el cadáver del oso y el venado que serian la cena de esta noche, varios minutos después Naruto en compañía de sus compañeros llegaban a la entrada de la cueva donde los clones del pelinegro los esperaban — hola jefe, ¿que tal la cacería? — preguntó el clon al original — muy bien, y ¿como esta Kasumi? — preguntó con preocupación el pelinegro a su clon — descuide jefe, Kasumi-chan se encuentra bien aunque aun sigue dormida, bueno si no nesecita nada más me retiro — informó el clon al pelinegro antes de disiparse en una bola de humo al tiempo que Naruto se acercaba a la Yoko pelirroja y sacudirla suavemente para despertar la — Kasumi...Kasumi...despierta — intento despertar a su amiga pelirroja la cual solo contestó entre bostezos — awwwww...Shukaku...mapache estúpido...aleja te de mi diario...maldito idiota — la repuesta de Kasumi solo logro que a Naruto suele formara una gota estilo anime en su nuca, pero eso le dio una idea para hacer despertar a la pelirroja — ¡¡¡KASUMI-CHAN, SHUKAKU SE HA ESCAPADO CON TU DIARIO!!! — grito Naruto con todas sus fuerzas logrando que Kasumi saliera del mundo de morfeo...mas o menos — ¡¡¡AAAHHHH, SHUKAKU MALDITO DESGRACIADO DEVUELVE ME MI DIARIO MALDITO ENGENDRO DEL MAL!!! — reacciono la iracunda Yoko clamando venganza a su hermano menor causando que la gota de Naruto creciera aun más.

[De vuelta en Konoha].

Los integrantes de la familia del Hokage entraban a su casa con la cabeza baja por la depresión que sentían al descubrir la verdad de que Naruto no era la encarnación del kyubi, el último en entrar a la mansión fue Minato que al cerrar la puerta su mente jugo con el pues un sonoro eco se escucho en esta con la voz de Naruto la cual le decía "bienvenido Otou-san", al oír el saludo el Namikaze se giro rápidamente para ver la entrada completamente vacía haciendo que el rubio kage se sintiera aun peor.

[Con Menma].

El pelirrojo Uzumaki entraba a su cuarto con el brazo izquierdo roto y una gasa en su mejilla derecha recordando la noche pasada como había sido apaleado por su Aniiki.

[Flash back].

En el valle del fin se puede ver como Naruto atacaba a Menma a base de zarpazos los cuales el pelirrojo evadía con dificultad hasta que Naruto atrapo su brazo izquierdo contra un árbol con ayuda de sus garras para seguidamente de un golpe con el codo romperse lo —AAAAAAHHHHHH — fue el fuerte grito de dolor de Menma al sentir como los huesos de su brazo se partían en 2, pero astutamente se libera al recubrir su mano libre con chakra y de un golpe de karate romper las garras que sostenían su brazo al árbol sin percatarse del gancho ascendente que dio de lleno en el lado derecho de su rostro y recibir otro en el estomago callendo noqueado en la fría nieve.

[Fin Flash back].

Al terminar el recuerdo el Uzumaki se percató de que ahora se encontraba frente al espejo de su baño privado y muy lentamente dirigió su mano al parche en su rostro retirándolo poco a poco revelando que en su mejilla ahora había tres marcas rojizas muy parecidas a las de su "hermano" — supongo que es como aniiki dijo "ahora si parecemos hermanos" — se dijo a si mismo el pelirrojo al recordar las ultimas palabras que le dijo Naruto antes de caer en la inconsciencia y de uno de los bolsillos de su chamarra sacaba las tres garras que le corto al pelinegro.

[Con Mito].

La Uzumaki menor se mantenía acostada en su cama con una pierna rota con la mirada fija al techo y una clara expresión de molestia hacia ella misma por haber negado ese sentimiento de hermana que tenia por Naruto, el cual por mucho tiempo le indicaba que su trato hacia el estaba equivocado — que estúpida fui — se dijo a si misma la pelirroja al tiempo que con algo de esfuerzo se levantaba de la cama y con ayuda de unas muletas se dirigía al jardín de la mansión en el cual se hallaba una casa para perros tamaño humano en la que solía dormir Naruto, con cuidado Mito se adentro a la "habitación" de su hermano lo cual solo logro aumentar su tristeza al ver que lo único que había en esta era una cobija vieja llena de parches de tela la cual tenia bordado en una de sus esquinas con letras doradas "Naru-chan", dando a entender a Mito que se trataba de la manta de bebé en la que había sido envuelto Naruto el día de su nacimiento, lentamente la Uzumaki tomaba la maltratada manta del suelo y se envolvía en ella a la vez que lágrimas de dolor brotaban de sus ojos junto a sus tristes gemidos de dolor los cuales se fueron apaciguando lentamente en la oscuridad de la noche.

[Devuelta con Naruto].

En el interior de la cueva la cual era el refugio actual del Uzumaki, este junto a la pelirroja se encontraban degustando con gran voracidad la carne del ciervo que el pelinegro había cazado, mientras en un rincón un poco apartado la manada de lobos devoraban el cadáver del oso dejando solo el pelaje del animal — y bien Naruto, ¿me puedes explicar porque trajiste una manada de lobos a la cueva? — preguntó calmada mente Kasumi ya que la presencia de los caninos no le molestaba pero si la hacia sentirse algo incómoda.

Pues en resumen, cuando estaba de carecía el oso nos ataco a mi y a los lobos y como lo vencí ahora creo que soy su alfa o algo así — explico vagamente cuando de pronto algo hizo click en su mente y una gran sonrisa maligna se formaba en su rostro — y a todo esto, porque la pregunta?, ¿acaso Kasumi la gran Kiuby no Yoko le tiene miedo a unos cuantos lobos? — fue la burlona pregunta de Naruto la cual cumplió su cometido al hacer sonrrojar a la Yoko pelirroja.

N...no digas tonterías Naruto, claro que no le temo a unos cuantos lobos, si yo soy la toda poderosa reina biiju — fue la arrogante declaración de Kasumi al darle la espalda al pelinegro el cual aprovechó la oportunidad y le lanzo un gruñido agresivo a la pelirroja la cual se asustó y salto a los brazos de Naruto mientras emitía un fuerte y sonoro — ¡¡¡KYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! — esta acción solo provocó la risa del pelinegro al ver como actuó su amiga la cual iba a reprenderlo hasta que ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos del otro y sus rostros se acercaban lentamente hasta que ambos quedaron unidos por un más que apasionado beso, el cual solo se hacia más profundo con el pasar del tiempo, hasta que no pudieron más y se separaron por la falta de oxígeno mientras un hilo de baba aun los unía.

Te amo, mi kawai kitsune-chan.

Yo también, mi Ero-Okamikun — y con esa últimas palabras el pelinegro y la pelirroja se entregaron al apasionado acto de amor que ambos deseaban.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx****Y corte, ¿que les pareció gente?, y antes de que se me olvide para aquellos que creen que Kasumi es una asalta cunas no es así ya que ella en su desarrollo actual en teoría es una adolescente de unos 16 años y Naruto físicamente tiene la misma edad ya que la sangre de la pelirroja libero todo su potencial, sin más Kurasano'o se despide.****Ja ne.**


	3. Nuevos Amigos

**Hola mis lectores, hoy les traigo el capitulo 3 de este fic, que ha sido muy bien recibido por varios, sin mas comencemos.**

**Discleimer: Naruto y los X-men no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos creadores.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto "El shinobi inmortal".

Capítulo 3: Nuevos amigos.

Tres meses del renacer de Naruto habían pasado causando la partida del frío invierno y dar le la bienvenida a la primavera junto a varios sucesos importantes en el contiene shinobi, primero en Konoha ya se había dado a conocer la verdad sobre Naruto, de que el ex-rubio jamas fue poseído por el kyubi, esta revelación había conmocionado a los habitantes de Konoha al darse cuenta de que le hicieron pasar un infierno a un niño inocente, pero los mas sorprendidos fueron los miembros del consejo shinobi ya que solo a ellos se les dio a conocer las nuevas habilidades del Uzumaki lo cual fue registrado como un secreto rango S por el hecho de como un niño sin ningún entrenamiento pudo despachar el solo a 8 de 10 anbus con unas extrañas garras de hueso que salían de entre sus nudillos.

[Mientras con Naruto].

Las cosas para el ojiazul iban mejorando, pues en los tres meses que pasaron el ya había establecido una relación con Kasumi y aprendió a comunicarse con su manada pues extrañamente el les entendía casi como los Inuzuka con sus compañeros caninos.

[Actualmente en las cercanías de Otogakure].

Nuestro ahora pelinegro estaba realizando su cacería diaria en compañía de su manada de lobos a los cuales dirigía a base de silbidos, luego de mucho correr el Uzumaki había encontrado a su presa frente suyo, estaba a punto de lanzarse en contra del Alcé hasta que escuchó el ruido del metal chocando a la distancia a lo que Naruto junto a sus lobos se dirigió a la zona de la cual provino el agudo sonido el cual resulto ser un claro el cual mostraba signos de que en este había una pelea al ver varios de los arboles con cortes, la tierra sumida por potentes impactos y el aroma fresco a sangré fue lo que Naruto pudo apreciar desde los arbustos, cuando su atención fue llamada por 4 chicos aparentemente de su misma edad de los cuales tres eran chicas dos pelirrojas y una pelinegra y el varón del grupo era un peliblanco con dos puntos rojos en el entrecejo, pero lo mas destacable del grupo es que eran acorralados por un ninja de Kirigakure, quien con su espada amenazaba al cuarteto de chicos, hasta que uno de los lobos de pelaje gris oscuro salio de entre los arbustos y mordió el antebrazo derecho del kirinin quien soltó su arma al sentir como los colmillos del animal se clavaban en su carne hasta el hueso, esa fue la distracción perfecta para Naruto quien con ayuda de 3 kage bunshin tomo a los chicos heridos para seguidamente retirarse de la zona de la batalla con dirección a su cueva mientras el resto de su manada se encargaban del shinobi de Kiri.

[Ya en la cueva].

La pelirroja de ojos cafés fue la primera en despertar de la inconsciencia analizando su entorno viendo al resto de sus acompañantes aun dormidos con varias vendas de tela cubriendo sus heridas.

Oh, ya despertaste - fue el gentil saludo que kasumi dio a la pelirroja confundida, quien veía curiosa como la ojirroja tomaba la tetera de la fogata para servir su contenido en una pequeña taza de madera - bebe un poco de te de manzanilla te hará sentir mejor - y con un poco de desconfianza la ojimarron tomo el pequeño recipiente de madera en sus manos para seguidamente darle un sorbo del líquido que rápidamente apaciguó su dolor.

Esta rico el té, gracias este...

Kasumi, mi nombre es Kasumi - se presento amablemente la Yoko pelirroja a la vez que le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa a la ojimarron - y ¿cual es tu nombre querida?

Ante la pregunta de Kasumi, la ojimarron se tenso ya que aun no confiaba completamente en ella por lo que le revelo parcialmente su nombre - mi...mi nombre es Tayuya.

Bueno Tayuya, descansa, puede que tus heridas no sean graves pero aun así debes reponer te - tras las palabras de Kasumi la ahora conocida Tayuya volvió a recostarse en la cama improvisada de piel de oso a la vez que la Yoko se dirigía al exterior de la cueva en donde se encontraba un serió Naruto de brazos cruzados que veía a su manada de lobos regresar con el cuerpo del shinobi de Kiri.

Bueno, veamos por que ese tipo los perseguía - dijo en tono serio el pelinegro al tiempo que metía la mano en el bolso ninja del cual saco un juego de kunai y Shuriken de 30 piezas cada uno, una piedra para afilar, 5 royos de almacenamiento, 2 libros uno café y otro naranja, este último Kasumi lo tomo para si misma, una caja de cerillos, otra caja de puros y al final una hoja la cual decía.

**Purga de sangre en Kirigakure no Sato**

**Se recompensará a aquellos que logren acabar con la amenaza de los usuarios de Kekkei Genkai, para librar al mundo de su existencia.**

Clanes buscados:

Kaguya.

Senju.

Hozuki.

Yuki.

Hyuga.

Uchiha.

Jyuugo.

Uzumaki.

Esto dejo levemente sorprendió al ojiazul ya que había oído hace tiempo sobre la purga de sangre de boca de Minato, cuando espio una de sus conversaciones, sobre como el Yondaime Mizukage Yagura según se había vuelto demente y ordenado asesinar a todos los clanes que tengan un Kekkei Genkai, lo cual quería decir que los chicos que había rescatado probablemente eran sobrevivientes a la purga - en que lío me metí - se dijo a si mismo el ex-Uzumaki al momento que de la caja de puros tomaba uno y lo encendía para posteriormente jalar el humo a sus pulmones y exalarlo en una pequeña nube blanca.

¿Y que planeas hacer? - cuestionó Kasumi sobre como proceder ante lo descubierto.

Ya sabes que haré, los protegeremos, al menos hasta que llegamos a Otogakure después de eso no se.

Sigo creyendo que no es buena idea que vallamos con esa serpiente pedófila, no me da mucha confianza.

Ya lo se Kasumi-chan, pero es el último lugar donde la familia del Hokage nos buscara.

Tienes razón, pero aun así sigo creyendo que es mala idea - finalizo la conversación la Yoko pelirroja para adentrarse nuevamente en la cueva leyendo el libro de pastas naranjas mientras que Naruto se quedaba pensativo sobre la situación la cual no dejaba de preocupar al Uzumaki para después volver a su cacería.

[Mientras tanto en Konoha].

En la oficina del Hokage, Minato firmaba documentos a gran velocidad ya que esperaba encontrar entre los informes de misiones algún indició sobre el paradero de su "hijo", hasta que se vio interrumpido por el llamado a su puerta, al cual respondió con un simple pase, para que por esta entrara su ex-alumno paliplata quien estaba algo desanimado.

Hola Kakashi, que bueno que volviste, ¿como resulto la mision? - cuestionó el Namikaze a su ex-alumno con un atisbo de preocupación.

*suspiro, lo siendo sensei, pero aun y con ayuda de pakkun no hemos logrado descubrir el paradero de Naruto - ante la repuesta del peliplata Minato sintió una gran frustración la cual libero al golpear su escritorio con ambos puños al punto de casi destrozar el mueble de madera.

Ya han pasado tres meses, no puede estar demasiado lejos.

Lo se sensei, pero descuide no dejare de buscar hasta encontrarlo - Kakashi declaró con determinación lo cual fue respondido con una mirada agradecida del rubio - cambiando de tema, ¿ como se encuentra la señora Kushina?

*suspiro, ya se encuentra un poco mejor, pero aun esta grabé su depresión, se sigue culpando por lo que le hicimos.

Descuide Sensei, ya aparecerá y aunque no lo encontramos el puede cuidarse solo, ya que al parecer ahora es inmortal.

Gracias Kakashi, ya puedes retirarte - ante la indicación del Namikaze Kakashi abandonó la oficina dejando solo en esta a un triste Minato el cual tomaba en sus manos una fotografía en la que se podía ver a el con Kushina abrazando a Mito y a Menma riendo felices mientras que al fondo se podía ver a Naruto casi como si se colará en la foto, ante esto Minato ya no pudo mas y libero todo su tristeza mientras ríos de lágrimas recogían su rostro y una sola idea rondaba su mente - ( perdona me, por favor perdona me Naruto...te falle como padre) - fuel pensamiento del rubio Kage al ver su fracaso.

[Mientras en la mansión Uzumaki].

En el corredor del segundo pisó una seria Kushina con la mirada ensombrecida, miraba fijamente el muro frecuente a ella a la vez que con su mano izquierda hacia un sello de mano y con una voz apagada dijo - Kai - para que en el muro apareciera una puerta blanca en la cual había un papel con los kaijin de "sello" que repentinamente comenzó a brillar para desaparecer junto a la blanca puerta dejando solo un muro de ladrillos, en eso la triste pelirroja tomaba en sus manos un enorme mazo de construcción .

(Naruto OST: sand and sorrow).

Y al dar el primer golpe contra el muro el recuerdo del nacimiento de Naruto se hizo presente en su mente, luego dio otro golpe y el recuerdo de como sellaron al kyubi en el llego a ella, con cada golpe que daba a la pared de ladrillos Kushina se esforzaba por encontrar algún buen recuerdo de ella y el ex-rubio, pero mientras más repasaba su memoria más se asustaba al ver los horrores a los que sometió a su "hijo", en su mente no estaban los recuerdos de su primer cumpleaños, de sus primeros pasos, ni mucho menos su primer palabra, solo había recuerdos en los que el ojiazul estaba gravemente herido con sangre manchando los harapos que usaba como ropa o en los que durante una tormenta el mayor de los Uzumaki/Namikaze se refugiaba en esa pequeña casa para perros en la que era obligado a dormir siendo arropado únicamente por la manta parcheada hasta que el recuerdo de lo ocurrido hace 3 meses llego a su memoria a la vez que daba un último golpe al muro derribándolo dando pazo a lo que parecía ser la habitación de un bebé o eso daba a entender la cuna blanca que se encontraba en medio del cuarto cuyas paredes eran decoradas por muros azules con nubes blancas cubiertas por una densa capa de polvo esto solo logró entristecer mas a la matriarca Uzumaki ya que ella recordaba lo emocionada que estaba cuando se entero de que iba a ser madre que obligó a Minato a decorar la habitación más de 20 veces solo para que después de sellar al kyubi en Naruto de igual manera la habitación fuera completamente sellada - te prometo shochi, que lograre que me perdones, no me importa cuanto tiempo me tome, o lo que tenga que hacer, pero te aseguró que volveremos a ser una familia completa dattebane - dijo de forma determinante la Uzumaki a la vez que se ponía a escombrar el cuarto para cuando su "hijo" regresara, lastima para ella que eso no iba a ocurrir.

[De regreso en la cueva].

El resto del grupo rescatado por Naruto ya había despertado algo alterados al no recordar como llegaron ahí siendo calmados por Tayuya quien les explico que no había nada que temer para después proceder con las presentaciones la pelirroja menor se dio a conocer como Karin la hermana menor de Tayuya y su única familiar, la segunda en presentarse fue la pelinegra del grupo como Kin y el último fue el peliblanco como Kimimaru, en este momento el cuarteto de chicos hablaban muy amena mente con la Yoko pelirroja cuando se escucho la voz del pelinegro Uzumaki.

!!Kasumi, ya volví!! - dijo de forma animada el pelinegro al momento de ingresar a la cueva aun fumando su puro además con algunos conejos y un jabalí colgados en su hombro - veo que nuestros invitados ya despertaron - dijo amable el pelinegro para bajar a sus presas de su espalda y presentarse - bueno dejen me presento soy Naruto ex-miembro del clan Uzumaki a su servicio - ante la presentación los jóvenes quedaron en shock para dirigir su mirada a las pelirrojas del grupo quienes veían con curiosidad al ojiazul.

E...espera, ¿eras miembro del clan de los Uzumaki? - fue la pregunta formulada por la pelirroja de lentes.

Así es, ¿porque se sorprenden?.

Porque nosotras también somos Uzumakis - fue el turno de la ojicafe para responder - ¿y que mierdas hiciste para que te expulsaran?.

Eso es lo curioso, yo no hice nada - esa respuesta provocó que el interés de los jóvenes saliera a flote y con resignación Naruto procedió a contarles su historia, de donde era, quienes eran sus padres y hermanos y el trato que recibía de estos solo por ser el jinchuriki del kyubi, su escape de Konoha gracias a su única amiga, además de revelar que su pelirroja acompañante era el dichoso "rey" de los biiju y contar de su escape de la aldea hace ya casi tres meses - y ya después de torturar me casi hasta la muerte mi "madre" me tomo por el cuello de mi sudadera, me arrastró hasta un tronco caído solo para levantar me en el aire y después apuñalar mi corazón con una de las raíces del tronco dejándome solo a que me ahogara en mi propia sangre - ante lo narrado por el pelinegro los jóvenes estaban completamente fuera de si, no podían creer que alguien fuera tratado de tal manera por sus padres, pero aun con duda por que paso después.

¿Co...como fue que sobre viviste si apuñalaron tu corazón? - preguntó Kin con claro nerviosismo en sus palabras.

Eso fue cosa mía - dijo la biiju llamando la atención de los presentes - verán cuando Naruto fue apuñalado por la perra desgraciada que es Kushina yo estaba aterrada ya que no quería perder a mi único amigo en siglos, así que lo saque del árbol y comencé a transferirle de mi chakra para sanar sus heridas las cuales no sanaban sino hasta que transferí una mayor cantidad de este a el, pero aun y con sus heridas sanadas Naruto aun estaba en riesgo de morir así que como medida desesperada me hice un corte en la muñeca de mi brazo y cuando mi sangre comenzó a salir puse mi herida sobre su boca, lo cual pareció funcionar aunque también causo algunos cambios en el.

¿Que clase de cambios? - fue el turno de Kimimaro para cuestionar sobre lo ocurrido, a lo que Naruto tomó nuevamente la palabra.

Solo digamos que yo antes era un enano rubio, además de que obtuve varias nuevas habilidades - pero antes de que continuara con su explicación, Naruto interrumpió este al detectar el olor de personas desconocías, pero por la humedad que había en estos rápidamente dedujo que se trataba de ninjas de Kiri, ante esto se puso de pie para salir de la cueva no sin antes decir - esperen aquí, vuelvo en un momento - una vez afuera Naruto pudo apreciar que enfrente de si había un total de 15 shinobis con la banda de Kiri - ¿puedo saber que es lo que se les ofrece caballeros? - dijo serio el ojiazul

Sabemos que aquí hay usuarios de kekei Genkai y por poder de Yagura Yondaime Mizukage de Kirigakure debes entregarlos para su inmediata exterminación — declaró con fervor un hombre pelinegro de piel gris con vendas que cubrían la mitad de su rostro, pero lo mas destacable de este era la gran espada que llevaba en la espalda.

Pelo negro, rostro vendado y una gran espada, ¿tu debes de ser Zabuza Momochi, uno de los 7 espadachines de la niebla?, ¿verdad? — ante lo declarado por el ojiazul el shinobi gatana formo una sonrisa arrogante bajo sus vendas para después asentir en confirmación — bien cara de momia, no se si lo haz notado, pero esto un es Mizu no kuni, Yagura no tiene ninguna autoridad aquí — la declaración de Naruto provocó que Zabuza se enojara sobretodo por el sobrenombre que le había puesto.

No me importa eso gaki, ¿vas a entregarnos a esos monstruos o no? — tras la pregunta del shinobi gatana el ojiazul comenzó a reír entre dientes.

Jijijiji, hay Zabuza, pobre e iluso Zabuza, tu no tienes ni la mas mínima idea de lo que es un monstruo real — dijo con tono macabro a la vez que sus garras de hueso salían de entre sus nudillos y una capa de chakra rojizo con la forma de un lobo lo cubría por completó asombrando tanto a los shinobis de kiri como a sus nuevos conocidos — si quieres matar a mis amigos, ¡PRIMERO DEBERÁS DE ACABAR CON MIGO! — grito a todo pulmón el ojiazul para dar por iniciado su combate en contra de los kiri-nin.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Y corte, espero hayan disfrutado del nuevo capitulo y ya saben dejen reviews de sus ideas u opiniones para con mis fic's sin mas Kurasano'o se despide.**

Ja ne.


End file.
